


Vienna

by spoonorita



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoonorita/pseuds/spoonorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You promised me sausage and delivered cocktail weenies,” “Are you gonna sit there and insult me all night or are you gonna suck my dick?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vienna

Saïx had a shitty taste in men while sober, but tonight he wasn't sober and had lowered his standards down to the very bottom. Tonight's shitty guy had found  _him_  however, saving Saïx from having to expend the effort to do it himself. Trashy down to the very roots of his red hair that could not be natural, Saïx was quick to accept his invitation to rendezvous in the bar's bathroom.

 

"I can show you the best time. You won't even be able to walk out of here when I'm done with you," the redhead, who had introduced himself as Axel earlier, purred into Saïx's ear. It had been apparent what Axel's intentions had been from the moment he slid into the stool next to Saïx; he'd been bragging the entire time about 'all the wonders of his dick.' Saïx snorted, he'd heard it all before.

 

He lead Saïx by the hand into the men's bathroom and Saïx obediently followed, locking the door behind them right as Axel pinned him to the door, dragging his teeth along his throat and sucking harshly at Saïx's pulse point. Saïx only allowed it for a moment, grabbing a handful of rough, red hair and pulling on it to bring Axel back up to face level. Axel tasted like cheap booze. A man after Saïx's own heart.

 

Saïx flipped them around, Axel's shoulders hitting the door hard as he practically slammed Axel against the door. Axel groaned, and Saïx was unable to tell if that groan was pained or excited. Possibly both.

 

"So, are you going to deliver your promise?" Saïx asked against Axel's lips. Axel slid his tongue across his bottom lip in response. "You promised me the best time of my life."

 

Axel grinned and lifted a hand to drag it through Saïx's hair, resting it on top of his head and pressing down; Saïx took the hint and sunk down to his knees. He dropped down hard, his knees slamming against grimy tile and he momentarily considered just how many times he's have to wash these pants until he could wear them again.

 

Saïx unbuttoned Axel's jeans and tugged the zipper down, sliding his pants down over his hips until he freed what he was looking for. Axel was already hard and throbbing, his cock pressed up against Saïx's cheek. Saïx snorted.

 

"Your cock is... very unimpressive," Axel had thrown his head back against the door as soon as Saïx unbuttoned his pants, and furrowed his brow and then looked down, trying to figure out if he'd heard Saïx correctly or not.

 

"How do you figure? You've only just seen it. I will choke you with it,"

 

Saïx was ahead of him, wrapping his mouth around the head of Axel's cock before Axel had finished the sentence, sucking harshly and slipping his head forward until his nose was buried in curly hair (red, but a much paler shade. Axel's hair color was definitely not natural), Axel's penis barely touching the back of his throat. Axel let out a loud, erotic groan when Saïx swallowed, before Saïx  pulled himself back to lick under his cock, golden eyes focused on Axel's face.

 

"I've swallowed larger without choking, to be honest. Sorry to say, but you're nothing special," Saïx said, with another lick. He breathed hard and slow, relishing in the embarrassing twitch that Axel gave when Saïx's warm breath ghosted against the damp flesh.

 

"Is that so?"

 

"You promised me sausage and delivered cocktail weenies,"

 

"Are you gonna sit there and insult me all night or are you gonna suck my dick?"

 

Saïx grinned deviously, dragging one last agonizingly slow lick up the length of Axel's cock with his tongue. "Both probably,"

 

Saïx grabbed Axel's length tightly with his hand and slipped it back into his mouth. Axel looked down at him with irritation in his eyes, tangling both hands in blue hair and tugging Saïx's head forward until he was completely buried inside of Saïx's sweet mouth. Saïx didn't even gag.

 

Saïx gripped onto Axel's hip with bruising force and took it all; Axel tried to fuck his face but Saïx had more control than Axel could compete with, sucking hard at the right moments and bobbing his head at a perfect pace. Axel's innards coiled and he came much quicker than wanted to with a loud moan, his cock twitching and Saïx swallowing everything down without so much as a flinch.

 

Saïx pulled back to allow Axel's cock to rest, wiping saliva and stray cum from his mouth with his sleeve. He grabbed the doorknob and used it to pull himself up on his feet, his legs tingling at this point. Axel was leaning against the door, exhausted and somewhat exasperated, and Saïx leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on his lips.

 

"I really hope you don't come that quickly when you fuck me," he whispered. Axel's expression went from relaxed to angry before Saïx had even finished his sentence. "So, care to show me what else that teeny dick of yours can do?"

 

Axel growled and slammed Saïx against the opposite wall, his teeth at the junction of Saïx's neck and shoulder, biting down hard and sucking hard like a leech. Saïx grinned, a riled up lover was a great lover, and nothing could have been any more perfect as Axel angrily yanked Saïx's pants off.

 

Tonight was going to be a good night.

 


End file.
